gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dingo
Harry Monmouth, better known as Dingo, is a former member of both the Pack and the television series "The Pack". He is now a member of the Redemption Squad. History When he was a boy, young Harry came home eager to show his mother, Mariah, that he got a hundred on a math test. When he arrived at his home, Mariah's boyfriend, John Oldcastle, told him that his mother had run away. Unbeknownst to Harry, John had strangled Mariah to death. John took Harry under his wing, trained him, and eventually Harry joined John's crew of thieves. Dingo's statement "Flabby as I am now, I probably wouldn't last a week in a Central American war" suggests he was previously a soldier, mercenary, or both. Present Dingo starred on the television program, "The Pack", but grew bored of the lifestyle. Along with the other members, he hunted down Lexington and Goliath, but he was defeated. Unlike Fox and Wolf, he was not arrested for any crimes. He later teamed up with Coyote to free his incarcerated team-mates. Dingo remained with the team after Fox's departure but (unlike Wolf, Jackal and Hyena) refused to undergo physical enhancements, instead adopting a robotic battle suit. He grew increasingly disturbed by his teammates transformation after their 'upgrade,' feeling that they had abandoned their humanity and become monsters. He eventually left the team in disgust, returning to his native Australia and hoping to atone for his misdeeds. In Australia, Dingo encountered the Avalon Travelers, who had arrived just in time to save the world from sentient nano-robotic life. He later linked with the advanced AI program to become a crime-fighter. After Dingo waged battle with the Tasmanian Tiger, Hunter recruited him, somewhat forcibly into the group called the Redemption Squad. Their first mission was to capture a "Tengu" in Japan, a mission Dingo would have probably refused if he had known Tengu was Japanese for Gargoyle. He and Robyn have developed a rocky relationship thus far. When the Redemption Squad was sent to attack the Illuminati stronghold on Eastcheap Island, Dingo reconnected with John Oldcastle, who was now going by the name Falstaff, King of Thieves. Falstaff invited the Redemption Squad to have dinner with his crew. Falstaff claimed to have reformed and that the Illuminati were trying to save the world. Falstaff invited the Redemption Squad to join him, revealing that Fiona Canmore and Thailog were members and that EastCheap was in fact a treasury containing countless priceless artifacts works of art. Due to Fang's previous acquaintanceship with Thailog, the Redemption Squad knew the Illuminati could not be trusted. In the ensuing battle, Falstaff revealed that EastCheap was not an island, but a ship, which he then submerged. Falstaff and his Illuminati crew escaped except for Quickly, who was captured by Matrix. Using Matrix as a boat, the Redemption squad escaped with Dingo and Robyn smiling at each other. Future In time to come, Dingo and Hunter will eventually become a couple. Their descendants will still be around in 2198, and at odds with the Castaways. Characteristics Dingo is a very fit man who along with his prowess in hand to hand combat is also skilled in a variety of weapons. For a time, Dingo utilized a powerful battle armor suit. This suit was eventually "assimilated" by Matrix, but Matrix can form new armor and other forms around Dingo and under Dingo's control by inserting part of his Matrix into Dingo's spine. Naturally, this is unnerving for Dingo, particularly as it can cause him pain when Matrix is damaged. Dingo has continued a relationship with his shaman mentor. Dingo has a stormy relationship with Hunter. On their first meeting, Hunter blackmailed Dingo and Matrix into joining the Redemption Squad. Hunter and Dingo fought, with Hunter winning by temporarily paralyzing Matrix with an electromagnetic pulse grenade. Although Dingo agreed to join the team, at Matrix's insistence, he has frequently clashed with Hunter over her methods. He has referred to her "evil little mind" and once even threatened to quit the team, leading her to pull a gun on him. However, he has also expressed dissatisfaction that she is difficult to impress, having saved her on two occasions. Fang has also noticed an apparent attraction between them, telling them during one confrontation that they were "steaming up the portholes" of the Redemption. As they floated away following the submersion of the Eastcheap, they were seen smiling at each other. Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Redemption Squad Category:Enemies Category:Former Enemies